


A New Age [Theory Explained]

by redqueenoctavia



Series: The 100 Theories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Season 4 theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: With no Commander in charge, Azgeda takes control over Polis and Roan proclaims himself the King of the Coalition. In order to have Trikru’s support and to show an alliance between Azgeda and their long-time enemy, he decides to marry one of them. [post-3x16; Season 4 (former) theory]A/N: Please read the notes at the beginning. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I've had this theory for _months_ , but never got around to finishing it. I already had the story outlined and planned, and I had a _really_ long raw first draft (already 12 pages long), but I've decided not to finish it. And here's why... Now, that the trailer has come out and pretty much discredited this theory, it doesn't make much sense to me to finish it now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  Instead, I'm going to explain the story/former theory but not in a narrative way (if that makes sense). So, really... this is my merely descriptive and unpolished version of the story, accompanied with some lines of dialogue I'd already written and wanted to keep.

Octavia walked out of the grand tower in Polis. There was only one thing on her mind: Indra. She had to find her former mentor and get her down from that damn cross.

When Octavia found Indra, she realized she couldn’t get her down on her own, so she asked the grounders around her – who’d just recovered their consciousness and free-will after ALIE’s control – to help her.

Together, they get her down. She was injured, but still alive.

After rescuing Indra from the cross, Octavia found Roan lying on the ground, half-dead from the gunshot wound.

She knew she couldn’t let him die. He was the King of Azgeda, the ruthless Ice Nation. His death could very well bring about another war.

Octavia took them both to TonDC.

Nyko saw them arriving.

One look at Octavia’s sad and empty expression, and he knew. Lincoln was dead.

At first, Nyko was reluctant to treat Roan’s injuries, since he had been almost killed by Azgeda warriors not too long before.

After he’d treated Indra, Nyko set to work on Roan’s injury. While he did, he and Octavia talked. She told him everything that happened in Arkadia.

  * “He was supposed to be safe there.”
  * “No one's ever safe around Skaikru.”
  * “And his killer?”
  * “I put my sword through him.”
  * [colder] “Good.”



The next morning, Octavia was sitting by a tree, cutting into an apple when Roan showed up, still clutching his wounded side.

  * “Shouldn’t you be resting, you Majesty?”



He goes straight to business.

  * “I have a proposition.”



Roan proposed a marriage alliance.

It was an arrangement that brought mutual benefit to each of the parties involved. Roan intended to go to Polis and declare himself the King of the Coalition. And for that, he needed the support of the Woods Clan, Azgeda’s long-time enemy.

Because of the long war that had existed between Azgeda and Trikru, Roan needed a marriage alliance with one of them, to show unity and strength. This way, he would show that he had Trikru’s support. Surely, if even his greatest enemy could support him, so would anyone else.

By forging a marriage alliance with a former enemy, he could better secure his place as King.

Besides, this alliance would offer Octavia the opportunity to protect her people.

He admitted that he’d admired her right from their first encounter. He could tell that she wasn’t like the others. In their short time together, he’d seen the fire inside her. For all her fierceness and strength, she could’ve been born Azgeda.

Still, Octavia felt uneasy.

  * “I’ll never be able to give you my heart, Roan. To love you or any other man. This marriage would be a lie, a sham.”
  * “It’s not love I’m looking for.”
  * “What are you looking for?”



Despite having asked the question, Octavia had a pretty good feeling she knew what he really wanted. _Power_.

  * “An alliance. The power to protect my people. I believe you want the same thing.” (…) “This would be a partnership, an alliance. Nothing more.”



 She told him she would think about it and give him an answer the next morning.

Later that night, Octavia willed herself to put away her problems and sleep. But, like almost every other night, the nightmares came. It was like she was there again. The cold day, the rain falling heavily, watching Lincoln being dragged into Arkadia’s courtyard, the gunshot…

She woke up with a jolt, feeling nauseous. Drained and empty, she fell back on the bed and prayed, _Please, please just let me go back to sleep so I can be somewhere other than here._ Even the nightmares were better than this endless nothingness. At least, in the nightmares, she could see Lincoln again.

She kept thinking that the pain would ease with time. No such luck…

Octavia lay in her bed and considered Roans’ offer.

She would be in a position of power. She would be able to protect, or at the very least avenge, her people. She wouldn’t be sitting idly by anymore, helpless, just waiting to see where the chips would fall and hoping for the best.

The massacre came into her mind. Skaikru had killed 300 of her people and never paid for it. With her as queen, she would actively be doing something to protect her people. Under threat, the Skaikru would think twice before attacking grounders.

She didn’t want to pass up the chance to control Skaikru, to stop them from hurting any more of her people.

Octavia vowed, then and there, to protect her people. And if that mean marrying Roan and becoming his Queen, pretending to love him even, it would be a small price to pay. Anything to prevent the loss of more grounder lives at the hands of the Bringers of Death.

From a very young age, Octavia had felt detached from the Sky People. She’d never really belong with them, or been one of them. Skaikru had killed her mother, her friends, the love of her life, had imprisoned her and corrupted her brother. Enough was enough!

She came to the same realization that Roan had. They needed each other.

What did it matter if she would never love him? She knew she would never love again. Besides, the people she loved either died or stabbed her in the back. Maybe she was better off not loving…

He wanted power, and she _needed_ power.

She had nothing to lose, and he had everything to gain.

The King would always be Azgeda, but they would have a Trikru Queen. And as a Trikru Queen, she could protect her people. She could reverse the situation. She could protect herself _and_ her people with one move.

Together, they would rebuild the new world from the ashes of the old one.

 _What the hell_. She had nothing left to lose.

Octavia’s decision was made, but she still wanted her mentor’s advice.

At dawn, she went to Indra’s home.

  * “How are you feeling?”



Indra wasn’t fooled. She knew something was going on.

  * “What happened?”
  * “Roan came to me yesterday with a proposition… A marriage proposition.”



Indra was worried about her former second. She knew that Octavia was still fragile so soon after Lincoln’s death, even if she wouldn’t show it.

Octavia explained the situation.

  * “I would have power over them. If they think I’ll attack them if they attack us, it might stop them. We can make them fear us so they’ll stay in their place.”
  * “And would you? Attack them.”



Indra knew that Octavia still had friends among the Skaikru.

Octavia considered, thought of everything they’d done.

  * “Yes.” [a beat] “Indra… If I’m gonna do this, I’m going to need you by my side. Please.”



Indra agreed to help her in any way she could, but she still didn’t like this alliance. Or that Octavia was going to take the fall for them.

  * “This isn’t right…”
  * “Sometimes we do wrong things for the right people.”



Shortly after, they met Roan and Octavia accepted his proposal.

  * “Skaikru took everything from me. My family, my heart, my people. I want them to pay.”
  * “Good. We can start with the bastard who shot me.”
  * “No! He wasn’t himself, you know that. He would never do that.”



Indra backed her up.

  * “Kane is a good man.”



Roan didn’t look pleased, but accepted the truth.

Suddenly, a rider came up to them with news – Octavia was being hunted by Skaikru, who sought vengeance for Pike’s death.

Roan looked at Octavia

  * “See? This is as much for their protection as it is for yours. No one would dare to touch a Queen.”



Indra glared at him. Her distaste for Azgeda grew stronger with every passing minute. She turned to Octavia.

  * “We can protect you here.” [then, quieter] “You don’t have to do this.”
  * “What if they attack TonDC just to get to me? No… I’m not gonna let that happen.”



This only solidified her decision.

** *** **

Octavia, Roan and Indra left for Polis.

There, Roan, with an army of 400 strong behind him, proclaimed himself King of the Coalition. He summoned representatives from each of the Clans to announce his rule and his alliance with Trikru.

Their wedding day came.

In her quarters, Octavia was prepared by two servant women. They helped her bath, dress and arrange her hair into a mess of cascading braids with small flowers decorating it.

When the servants were finishing Octavia’s hair, Indra came in and ordered them to leave. They left.

  * “It’s not too late. We can still-”
  * “No. Roan already proclaimed himself King of the Coalition. He’s doing this with or without me, Indra. And with me on the throne by his side, I can protect us.”



There was a moment of silence between them. Then, Octavia looked back at Indra.

  * “Do you have it?”



She’d asked Indra to get her the contraceptive concoction grounders used to prevent pregnancy. Indra handed her a wooden box with ten vials inside. Octavia nodded gratefully. Roan may be ready for little heirs, but she wasn’t.

But the contraceptive wasn’t the only thing Indra had to give. She also had a warning.

  * “Even Lexa, beloved as she was, had opposers. I expect you will, too.”



After years of being lead by Commanders, they had a Queen. The people weren’t going to be very happy at first.

  * “I expect so. But I’m going to be the best Queen I can be. I’m going to protect our people, Indra. I’m not gonna let Roan or Skaikru or anyone else destroy us. I promise.”



Indra smiled. She had no doubt of that.

As the Queen, no one would dare to come after Octavia or the people she loved. And as the Queen, she would have the power to crush anyone who tried anything against her people.

  * “Whenever you’re ready, then. I’ll wait outside.”



Indra left the room.

When she was gone, Octavia glanced at the flowers in front of her and her heart nearly stopped. Among the little flowers was a lily. _Their_ _flower_.

She picked it up and brought it to her nose. Taking a whiff of the fragrant flower, she remembered his last words to her. _I love you._

  * “I love you, too. But I have to do this.”



She held the lily close to her chest. This was a piece of him that she would carry with her, to keep her strong.

A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and steeled herself.

She was about to become a Queen, she would have people depending on her. There was no time to feel.

** *** **

The guards opened the heavy doors to the throne room as the anthem began playing.

_Yumi na teik_

_Won sonraun au?_

_Medo ste thonken_

_Medo drein au_

Octavia walked down the path that lead her to where Roan stood in front of his brand new throne. Two banners hung on either side of the throne. One with Azgeda’s symbol, the other with Trikru’s symbol.

The ceremony was performed. Their hands were bound together with a piece of cloth and they repeated the words that bound them in marriage.

That night, their wedding night, the marriage would be consummated.

After taking the contraceptive concoction, she sat alone in their bedroom, waiting for him. Much like the throne, the bedroom that used to belong to the Commanders was now theirs.

When Roan came in, she jolted slightly. He noticed and reassured her.

  * “You don’t have to be afraid of me. You’re my wife now. It’s my sworn duty to protect you.”



Later, when it was done, she lay on her side facing away from her new husband, who snored peacefully beside her. She was frozen, feeling numb and empty and dirty. Part of her felt like she’d cheated on Lincoln. But Lincoln was dead… And she must protect their people.

She might have been married to someone else, but her heart still clung to Lincoln.

Octavia willed herself to close her eyes and dream of something she would never have again.

** *** **

The Ice Nation hadn’t been hit by ALIE. Roan sent provisions from Azgeda to help Polis. The once vibrant capital was still in shambles. Being rebuilt, with Azgeda’s help, but still in deep need of help.

A week had passed since their wedding and the day of the Gathering was here. Representatives of the Clans arrived in Polis to hear the new King’s announcement.

The banners with their Clan’s symbols were now a constant present in the Throne Room.

The room filled with people. All the Ambassadors are there.

Representing Skaikru, Kane (who’d been reinstated as Chancellor of Arkadia), Clarke and Bellamy stood in the middle of the crowd.

Bellamy saw Octavia in the audience, in the front row, to the King’s right. He hadn't seen her in since that day, since she walked away after killing Pike in this very room.

He moved to go talk to her, but Kane stopped him.

  * “Later.”



Roan made his announcement.

  * “Ambassadors of the 13 Clans, the time of Commanders is over. A new age begins. An age of Kings.” (…) “But that is not the only reason why I have summoned you here today to introduce you to your Queen. My wife, Octavia.”



He held out a hand to her, which she took. Octavia climbed up the steps and stood next to him, their hands still joined.

Kane, Bellamy and Clarke were in shock

Roan then explained that Octavia would rule in Polis while he would return to his home, where he would spend the majority of his time. He wanted, more than anything now, to go home. Besides, Azgeda trusted him more than they would ever trust her.

  * “I trust her with my life. And with yours.”



Then, Roan made his final announcement.

  * “Before her untimely death, Commander Lexa had imposed a law that forbade our practice of _Jus Drein Jus Daun_.” (…) “I’m happy to inform you that those rules no longer apply. Blood must have blood!”



The people cheered, while Clarke looked around in horror.

The people felt the need for vengeance. And who could blame them? After all the grounder blood the Sky People had shed. After decades of Blood Must Have Blood, Lexa's new politics had not been welcomed by the grounders.

The law that meant people could get vengeance, an eye for an eye, would have a few new rules, however. The people would not be able to dispense their revenge at random. The cases would be presented to the King and Queen, who would decide the verdict of these cases, much like the Commander had.

Roan welcomed the newest Clan back into the fold of the Coalition. He asked them who would be their Ambassador in Polis. Clarke volunteered, which Octavia accepted.

When the announcements were finished, Roan invited everyone to a feast. He motioned them to move into the Dining Hall.

Seeing them again, Octavia felt a surge of anger return. But before the crowd could disperse and leave, she raised her hand to stop them and spoke up.

  * “I have an announcement to make, as well. A promise, in fact.” (…) “You are my people, and I swear that those who would harm you,” [she glared at Skaikru for a moment] “will die slowly and painfully. I promise that I will protect you until my last breath.



Soon after, everyone left the room with the exception of Kane, Bellamy, Clarke, Roan and Octavia.

Octavia asked Roan a moment alone with the Skaikru representatives. Roan glanced at her proudly and left.

As soon as they were alone, Bellamy confronted her.

  * “What the hell are you doing, O? Are you crazy?”
  * “No. What I am is tired of seeing grounder blood being spilled by Skaikru hands. No more. I’m in control now.” (…) “My people are under orders not to attack Skaikru unless provoked. But if your people try anything against mine again,” [her voice was cold, merciless] “I’ll make sure Azgeda finishes what it started with the Farm Station. And if you _ever_ try anything like that massacre, I will not be merciful like Lexa. I will take my twelve armies and descend upon Arkadia.”



There was a fragile truce with Skaikru.

Kane intervened.

  * “Are you trying to start another war?”
  * “I don’t want a war. But if it comes to that… I promise, you _will_ ” (…) “Keep your people contained, Kane. For their own sake.”



Bellamy pleaded with her.

  * “Please. Just come home. We’ll figure this out.”
  * “Home? You mean Arkadia? Where your people are clamoring for my death…?” [she shook her head] “No. That’s not my home.”
  * “I’m not gonna let them hurt you. You’re my sister.”
  * “I’m not your sister. I’m your Queen.” [a beat; Bellamy is shocked] “You may be my blood, you’re not my family anymore. This may come as a shock, but I have no love left for you. You killed it all.”



He shook his head, infuriated.

  * “How much longer are you gonna hold this grudge, huh? _I_ didn’t kill Lincoln, Pike did.”



He still didn’t understand, she realized. Would he ever understand just how much damaged he’d caused?

  * “Pike may have been the one to pull the trigger, but _you_ put the gun in his hand. And I can’t forgive that.”



She turned to Kane, suddenly furious at him as well. She needed to get this out.

  * “And you. You were there. You could have said something to him, changed his mind. You could have done _something_ to stop him.”



Kane was silent for a minute. Then, he spoke quietly.

  * “I did do something. I did what he wanted me to. I got you out of there.” (…) “That was his final wish, for me to get you out of there safely.”



Octavia began tearing up. When she spoke, it was in a broken whisper.

  * “I wish you’d left me there too.”



Everyone looked at her with pitying glances.

She composed herself again. Before leaving the Throne Room, she told Kane and Bellamy…

  * “Stay for the feast. Then you need to leave.”



They stayed for the feast, but left soon after, back to Arkadia.

** *** **

Later, that night, Octavia invited Clarke to sit down with her on her bedroom’s balcony.

Roan had gone back North, to Azgeda territory.

  * “The wine is from Azgeda. Roan had it brought over, along with food and other provisions.”
  * “What are you hoping to achieve with this, Octavia?”
  * “I'm hoping the fear of retaliation will keep them at bay.”
  * “Do you think it’ll work?”
  * “Well, that depends on you. Keep your people controlled and we won’t have a problem.”
  * “No, this isn’t right. _Jus drein no jus daun _was Lexa's way in the end.”
  * “Yes, because that worked out so well for her...”



Seeing Clarke's look of anguish, Octavia regretted her words immediately. The pain of her own lost love was still too raw, too fresh. She knew Clarke's must be too.

  * “I'm sorry.”



Clarke pushed past it and continued.

  * “There others are just trying to help. Bellamy…”
  * “Is not some innocent puppy. He knows what he did and, given the chance, he would do it again.” (…) “I’m not giving him the chance. Too many people have died because of him already.”



With the big blow-out between them, Clarke hadn’t had a chance to tell her the dire news.

  * “Octavia… there’s something else.”



Clarke told her about the upcoming apocalypse. For the first time, Octavia was relieved that Lincoln was gone, that he didn’t have to endure more of this madness.

  * “So, what? The crazy A.I. bitch was trying to save us all along?”
  * “Pretty much.”
  * “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”
  * “I will. And… be careful,” Clarke warned.
  * “I can handle Roan.”



Clarke nodded, even though she wasn’t sure of that. They wished each other a good night and Clarke left.

Octavia sat alone and took another sip of her wine glass.

She was trying to save her people. What if there was no hope for them anyway? Was it all in vain?

Her heart felt heavy with concern for her people and she prayed there would be a way out of this mess.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** So, yeah... I hope you liked it. I had a bunch of clues pointing to this theory, but apparently, it's not gonna happen. This was more of a what could have been...  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **EXTRA:** What Octavia’s reign could have been like…  
>  • Always by her side, Indra was her most trusted advisor and closest friend.  
> • Octavia loved walking amongst the people in the streets of Polis. She was beloved by the people. She was known for being kind and loving to her people, but ruthless to enemies and traitors.  
> • She opened an orphanage in Polis: the Lincoln Memorial Orphanage (for orphans, just like they were).  
> • She demanded the abolition of Skaikru firearms. The weapons gave them an unfair disadvantage. That cursed day, when the grounder army had been brutally and mercilessly massacred by Skaikru, could have gone very differently if the Trikru warriors had stood a fighting chance against their guns. It was a condition of the Skaikru remaining as a member of the Coalition.  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **P.S.** – I wish there had been a confrontation scene like the one in this fic in the show. Octavia, Kane and Bellamy really need to a have a talk about what happened.


End file.
